Wreck-it-Ralph
Wreck-it-Ralph is an Interactive 3-D motion-based dark ride based off the movie Wreck-it-Ralph. The ride is at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park Ride Summary Queue Guests enter through Game Central station and walk through a maze from Pac-Man. Once at the center of the maze, guests then walk forward into a recreation of part of the first level of Sonic the Hedgehog. Guests walk out of Sonic and enter Fix-it Felix Jr. Once in Fix-it Felix Jr., guests walk past the Nicelanders Hotel and to the Game Central Station Transportation Boarding Dock. Ride Guests get into a 2-person car at the boarding area. They are given "Game Glassess" (3-D Glasses). They are intructed to pull the lap bar down and their car starts moving. Similar to Toy Story midway Mania, guests play interactive 3-D mini-games. Minigames: *Fix-it Felix Jr: Using the gamepads in the vehicle, guests play a short 2-D game of Fix-it Felix Jr. *Sugar Rush: The vehicle moves to a large 3-D dome where riders use the in-vehicle steering wheel and gas pedels to play a short game of Sugar Rush. One rider controls the steering wheel while the other controls the gas pedals. *Hero's Duty: The vehicle drives to a 3-D screen for a short game of Hero's Duty. Guests use in-vehicle laser blasters to shoot the on-screen bugs. *Turbo: The vehicles pull into another 3-D dome to play Turbo. Similar to Sugar Rush, guests drive Turbo in their own car. *Wreck-it-Ralph's Wreckers: The vehicles are brought up a big lift hill. Once up the lift hill, the vehicles face a huge 50-foot tall 3-D screen. The riders use the 'A' and 'B' buttons to help Ralph destroy a building. Once the the game is over, Riders drops drown a huge 30-foot drop and the ride ends. Mechanics Each vehicle has a 4-DOF motion base. The vehicle uses the motion simulation during the Sugar Rush game and Turbo. Also during Sugar Rush, riders feel wind and smell candy. During Hero's Duty, the vehicle vibrates and air blasts and mist squirts deploy whenever you shoot a bug. During Turbo, riders vehicles vibrate, move, and wind effects are used. During Wreck-it-Ralph Wreckers, the vehicle vibrates heavily, and the vehicle goes down a 30-foot drop via dropping platform. Each vehicle is built with two gamepads, a steering wheel and a gas pedal, a shooting gun, and an 'A' and 'B' button. For The Wreck-it-Ralph's Wreckers, riders press 'A' to punch and 'B' to jump and smash. The track layout features 2-D TV screens for the Fix-it Felix game, 3-D dome screens for the Sugar Rush game, curved television-sized 3-D screens for the Hero's Duty game, more 3-D dome screens for the Tubo game, a 30-foot lift hill, one big 50-foot tall 3-D screen, and 30-foot drops to the end of the ride. While the vehicles are traveling from screen-to-screen, characters tell riders how to play the next game. 3 cars (6 riders) can ride at once. There are 3 of each screen, except for the final 50-foot screen, which the 3 cars share. Since they share the 50-foot screen, the screen features a large building and 3 different Ralphs. This allows one car to control whichever Ralph is fscing them. Each vehicle features a 5.1 surround sound system. Background Information *Time: 6 minutes * Saftey restraint: Lap bar * Fastpass and Single Rider available